User blog:Bloodfin the spy main/Maps ideas
Map ideas, which might be created or used one day by someone. Paynsville "Thats where i live. Nice place isn't it?" - Christina about Destiny Palace. Paynsville is a city with several districts (Daylight, Dreammaker, Rainbow Dominant, X, Alpha, Vendetta, Zero), big population (around 678,392), a lot of places (great wars memorial, Tower Of Scars, Destiny Palace, several military bases and statue tributing all victims of "times of psychosis"), and is one of final places. Paynsville has several locations set in story (Big Bang Polygon, Tower Of Scars Secret Prison, Trailblaze Stadium, Rainbow Factory), around this city and near lands is set whole adventure and live here several characters (Rachel ,Diane, Anna ,Kate, Alice, Vince, Jackson, Cindy) that are on of most seen. In holloween city is seen in devastated form, due to outbreak event, also on christmas is (like several another places) is christmas-theme decorated. Nations that seems to be most seen are british, americans, europeans, russians and asian. There is one of first hideouts, our apartment. When looking at first on the city, seems to be paradise, but when looking deeply, city is a very unsafe and unstable place to live. In some places, a graffiti of a Christina wielding her http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:M16A1M203ScarfaceCombo.jpg%7C "Little Friend" carbine with "Molestia wus here" text. Also same carbine can be seen in Destiny Palace, in her armory room. Graffiti is a mark of her "hunting ground". Also a graffitis revealing a love to Brian by uknown person. Clovertown "Welcome to hell on earth! Enjoy your stay!" - Orie about enter to city with Brian Clovertown (sometimes refferenced as Anarchy City, Town Of No Rules or Clusterfucktown) is a litlle city builded on ruins from abadoned cold war village. City is known, due to his bad rep, a bit corrupted police, a lot of black market dealers, and weird taste. However, is later shown, that city has a his own magic, and is safer than Paynsville in several ways. City has a bit of steampunk and wasteland climate with metar, rock or rap music hearable in clubs. One of known places to visit are "White-Black Riders" night club, Stable shelter museum, "Maestro" night club, "Elbow Bite" bar, "Marilyn's Show" clotches shop, "Desert Storm" national park (Desert Sandstorm, Catadoom, Abadoned Mall, Last Stand, Kill Will, Raid, Stable Racing Arena are set in these regions). Here most liked musicans and bands are Bitting Elbows, Korn, Rammstein, Marilyn Manson, Linkin Park, Lil Nas X, Post Malone and Juice WRLD. There you can get cheap pistols (http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Tokarev_NorincoM213SS.jpg%7CType 54, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:TT-33.jpg%7CTT-33, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:TokagyptType58right.jpg%7CTokagypt 58, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Polish_M48_Tokarev.jpg%7CM-48, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Jamesgeorgopoulospacinoscarfaceimfdb.jpg%7CBeretta 81, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:NickelM1911A1.jpg%7CM1911, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:BrowningHiPowerPistol9mm.jpg%7CBrowning HP, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Glock17Sup.jpg%7CGlock 17, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Mauser_M712_Schnellfeuer_golden.jpg%7CM712), revolvers (http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Nambu_60_revolver.jpg%7CNambu Type 60, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:WalesOriginalWalker.jpg%7CColt Walker,http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:ColtPatterson5thmodel.jpg%7CColt Patterson, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:BFR_45-70_1.jpg%7CBFR, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Chiappa_Firearms_RHINO.jpg%7CRhino, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Mateba454.jpg%7CMateba, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:ColtSAA2ndGenNickel.jpg%7CPeacemaker, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Lcr_stand.jpg%7CRuger), smg's (http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Ingram-mac10_new.jpg%7CIngram, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Uzi.jpg%7CUzi, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Frenchunion.jpg%7CUnion pistol, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:CMMG_Banshee_GMG_finish.jpg%7CBanshee, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Original_MP7.jpg%7CMP7, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:HotchkissSMG.jpg%7CHotchkiss, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:HK_MP-5_A3.jpg%7CMP5, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:GepardSMG.jpg%7CGepard, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:H%26KUMP9WSuppressor.jpg%7CUMP, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Type2-A.jpg%7CNambu Type 1, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Typeiib.jpg%7CNambu Type 2, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Mas38_1.jpg%7CMAS-38, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Spitfire_Gun.jpg%7CSpitfire, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Minebea_M-9_(old).jpg%7CMinebea M-9, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:PPSH-01-SMG.jpg%7CShpagin, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:SerLea.jpg%7CSerLea dual barrel smg, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:TEC-9Mini.jpg%7CTec-9, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Iomp2.jpg%7CIOMP-2,http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:PM-84.jpg%7CPM-84) and assault rifles (http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:FN_FAL_50_00.jpg%7CFAL, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:BulgAR.jpg%7CBulgarian AR, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Ak-12.jpg%7CAK-12, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:TypeIII_AK47.jpg%7CAK-47, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:M14Rifle.jpg%7CM14, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Sturmgewehr_44.jpg%7CSTG-44, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/AN-94%7CAN-94, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Type56-2.jpg%7CNorinco T 56-2, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:HK417_12.jpg%7CHk417, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Kbs_wz96_Beryl.jpg%7CBeryl, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:L85A1_left_side.jpg%7CL85, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:AKS-74(plum).jpg%7CAK-74, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:FN_SCAR-L_(Standard).jpg%7CFN SCAR, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Avtomat_1916.jpg%7CAvtomat, http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:HKG3A3.jpg%7CG3,http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:G36e2.jpg%7CG36). Place is slightly changed visually during christmas and haloween. Comerlot Castle Comerlot is a big castle full of civils, staff and guards, that are heavily armed. Place is accesible after recon on Christina, which end to accidentally fall into dungeons of castle. When seems to be normal outside, some of places inside are very weird, sexually themed and suspicious. When being Christina, Luna or Dante, a armory room in queen's room is accesible. But for some reason, there are guns for Brian in armory, which he can't acces if he doesn't get acces permission. In christmas, a tree outside is decorated, throne is full of ornaments and persons in there have christmas clotches. When looking around of girls rooms, a their nude pictures can be seen and trying to find a price for one (starting from 20 pounds). On holloween, castle is one of accesible arenas and is completely destroyed and has a wrecks of vehicles around this place. Levels, that has happeding around there are Splatterlot, King Of Carnagelot, Penetrators, Headshot, Try Hard, and No Mercy Left. Category:Blog posts